This invention relates to planting containers, and particularly to planting containers which facilitate the mechanized planting of seedlings.
Various types of containers have been used or proposed to facilitate planting of seedlings, and these may be considered to be one of two types, those from which the seedling is removed from the container for planting, and those wherein the container is planted with the seedling. Those of the former type have the disadvantage that the planting operation is relatively complex and necessitates return for reuse, or disposal of the containers. Of the latter type there are containers formed of peat which decompose when planted in soil, but this type is not suitable for mechanized planting due to lack of rigidity.
A planting container adapted for mechanical planting is described in Applicant's Canadian Pat. No. 694,803. The container is formed of thermoplastic material and has a circular cross-section with a longitudinal slit to allow egress of the roots and subsequent breakup of the container with further growth of the plant. These containers, however, are not convenient for handling in large numbers, nor are they entirely satisfactory in allowing free egress and growth of the roots.